The Rebellion's Fall
by Eternal Blessings
Summary: After the fall of Mizar, rumors began to float of a reinhabitance of the SS Anubis. The secret rebellion is finally put back into order, but could pay a huge price. *Another chapter up* Plz R+R!
1. Character Profiles

The Revolt of 55 Anubis  
  
Summary: In Mizar's short period of reign, a small rebellion grew. Mostly of tribals, but some of AI that turned against Mizar, the creator of these AI, and even some humans from the small planet Earth. However, as Mizar was put to his grave by the amazing trio of the Jet Force Gemini, the rebellion was also put to its grave along with Mizar.  
  
However, as rumors began to float about a repopulation of the 55 Anubis, and a new beginning in the Rith Essa Mines, suspicion began to grow of a return of the most hated empire; Mizar's Palace.  
  
Flame quietly entered 55 Anubis, to see if danger was truly gone, and he found a station full of Mizar's drones.  
  
Characters:  
  
Flame  
  
Race: Human  
  
Appearance: Spiky dirty blonde hair. 5 Feet 8 inches. Medium weight.  
  
Personality: Is confident in abilities, but not so that he is cocky. Nice and friendly, although he also has somewhat of a short temper. He also has a strange liking to fire.  
  
Favorite Weapons: 1: Flame-thrower 2: Machine Gun 3: Shocker  
  
Likes: Ambushing unaware drones in war ships.  
  
Dislikes: running out of ammo  
  
History: Was born on Earth, like many other humans. At an early age, he foolishly set off to try and stop Mizar. However, he was soon stranded on Sehkmet. He managed to survive by hiding and cleverly stealing drone's supplies. At an older age, he managed to escape Sehkmet. After this, he decided to join the rebellion, while also returning to Sehkmet and 55 Anubis to stalk Mizar's drones. Because of his hobby of attacking warships, he is a heavily wanted man among drones.  
  
Psycho  
  
Race: Tribal  
  
Appearance: Teenage tribal, a little skinny, not very muscled at all. Normal height for a teenage tribal.  
  
Personality: Psycho is a normal teenage tribal. He lives a normal teenage tribal life, besides the fact he's in the rebellion. He is perfectly normal; unless, however, he has a gun in his hand and an enemy drone is nearby. Then, he goes COMPLETELY PSYCHO!!! Rapid firing, guns blazing, he doesn't care of the odds as long as he has a gun.  
  
Favorite Weapons: 1: Machine Gun 2: Tri Rocket Launcher 3: Grenades  
  
Likes: Having a big gun  
  
Dislikes: Being left behind on a drone raid in the rebellion  
  
History: Born on Gem Quarry, Psycho had supposedly lived a normal life. However, this was ruined when as a child, he joined the rebellion. This exposed him to the fact that Tribals were an imprisoned race. The more he was exposed to the fact, the more he hated it. This led to a strong resistance to anyone that imprisoned tribals.  
  
Name: Ishboo  
  
Race: Tribal  
  
Appearance: A young adult tribal. Normal size for his race and age.  
  
Personality: Is a kind tribal, however has moods where he is either mad or mournful over his family's demise by Mizar. In these moods he can lash out at people who bother him, or in some cases, go psycho.  
  
Favorite Weapon: 1: Homing Missiles 2: Surikens 3: Pistol  
  
Likes: Getting Revenge  
  
Dislikes: Being reminded of his tragic misfortunes.  
  
History: Lived a normal life in Goldwood, until Mizar's drones invaded. His entire family was imprisoned, and possibly killed. He then grew hateful and vengeful over his loss, and has swore that he would live to see the day Mizar died, or better yet, killed Mizar himself. Of course, this led him to the Rebellion, where he met people he could relate to.  
  
Name: Star  
  
Race: Humans  
  
Appearance: Tall, blonde and somewhat skinny with hair down to shoulders.  
  
Personality: Suffers from severe mood changes, from happy to sad, angry to innocent, etc. She also has a strange liking to teddy bears (and tribals).  
  
Favorite Weapons: 1: Cluster Bombs 2: Sparkles 3. Remote Mines  
  
Likes: Hugging tribals  
  
Dislikes: Being made fun of, where she quickly becomes infuriated and attacks the offender regardless of pretty much everything and anything.  
  
History: Was grown on the planet Earth, when as a little girl was captured and brought to a near deserted tribal mine and was forced to force the tribals into slave labor. She became a very angry soul for this, and yet at the same time was also a joyous one because she also befriended the tribals. This made her confused between her two deep emotions and is a possible reason for her strange personality.  
  
Name: Jeff  
  
Race: AI AS (Artificial Intelligence Airborne Squadron; the same as Floyd.)  
  
Appearance: The same as all the others. He's a robot.  
  
Personality: A kind, trusting and wise person, although for better or for worse, tends to focus more on rules and technicalities then what's going on in reality. Also, to somewhat of a point can be a little bit cowardly.  
  
Favorite Weapons: 1:(his only weapon) His dual pistols that are built into him.  
  
Likes: To follow Ishboo around.  
  
Dislikes: To be with anyone who basically creates chaos.  
  
History: When made and created in the military base Ichor, he, like some rare other AI's like him, doubted Mizar's cause, and decided against working in the drone army. So, one day, when he was serving perimeter patrol, he "accidentally" went to far from the base and became lost. However, when he had gone far from the base and was just wandering around, he found a small cluster of ships in a small area. Curious he went closer to check out what it was, and he soon stumbled upon the Rebellion's Ichor Base, cleverly hidden underground. It was there where he met the rebellion and joined it. 


	2. Intro

Chapter 1: Intro  
  
A small ship slowly glided around, then into a small space vessel. As the small ship halted in a little lot on the underside of the vessel, the doors to it slowly opened to reveal the figure of a human. It was Flame, a young adult, medium height male. He walked through a door on the edge of the platform where his ship was landed, entering into the vessel itself.  
  
"Woo, so far, so good. Seems there's no outside security here. I just hope the inside population here in SS Anubis is as bleak as the outside." With that he started walking across the room, quickly, yet quietly. As he walked towards the other door in the room, he opened his vest, slipped one hand in, and pulled out a shocker, or a paralyzing gun. It clicked softly in his hands as a sign it was ready for usage.  
  
As he slowly opened the door and went through, he put up his gun, posing for battle. To his relief, there was nothing. He slowly looked around the wall on the side of the doorway he was standing in, and saw no signs of any life. Around the other corner was the same thing; nothing.  
  
"I guess there really isn't anything in this vessel anymore. Well, I better head back..."  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by footsteps. The sound of it didn't hint at all the direction it came from. Instead, it only came louder, and Flame began to worry. His first instinct was to run and hide, yet he knew not where it came from, rendering it pointless to try and hide from something that may already be behind him. Finally, however, it came fainter in the same way it grew louder, and soon it was no longer audible.  
  
"Um, scratch that, SS Anubis IS rein habited again. Either way, I better head back, before I get killed."  
  
As he turned to leave, he spotted something at the ground. As he looked down, he realized, to his horror, it was a small leech drone, standing by his foot. As it noticed that it had been seen, it cowardly tried to crawl away farther into the SS Anubis. "Holy shit!!! I knew it was too good to be true! If that drone finds others, I'm done for! The drones will be all over my ship if I leave! I gotta kill it before it squeals!"  
  
Flame quickly ran after the fast little drone, shooting his shocker at it, and missing every time, for the tiny drone knew where he was going, and knew how to evade such wide shots in SS Anubis.  
  
Finally, the drone was hit, and laid hopelessly on the ground, completely paralyzed. Until it finally stopped moving and breathing altogether.  
  
As Flame victoriously looked down on the bug, he realized that he was hopelessly lost in the labyrinth of SS Anubis. He stuck his shocker in his vest, then, with the same hand, pulled out a machine gun. "This situation won't require a shocker.no, this will require a miracle, and a huge load of shells." He murmured to himself softly. 


	3. The Narrow Escape

Chapter 2: Near escape  
  
Flame knew he couldn't contact anyone inside the SS Anubis, for the signal wouldn't reach anywhere out of the vessel. The only device that could contact anyone would be in his ship, which was far from him. Either way, he would probably die, but at least if he contacted someone he could get out the word that the SS Anubis and probably Mizar were alive again. He was in a moment of disparity, and was fully convinced that his death was not far ahead.  
  
As he looked around where he was, and tried to remember what the SS Anubis's structure was, he finally realized he was not to far from the central room, home of the power generator for the whole ship. This information branched off to the conclusion of where he and his ship were located, and the answer was; too far away.  
  
Flame had a small map of the SS Anubis in his head from when he was a boy, where he was stranded on the ship for some time. Now he knew exactly where he could go, but the problem still lied in the impossible odds.  
  
Also, another difficulty was ammo. He only had a machine gun and a shocker with just a few jolts left. That definitely would not be able to hold back everything he would face.  
  
He could make his way through some small, lonely tunnels. That wouldn't be a problem, because Flame could easily pick out single patrol drones at a time. But at the end, no matter which way he looked at it, he would have to go through the central room, where most drones would be patrolling the main power generator.  
  
Flame decided on the shortest route possible, going right through the power room, and heading straight through some tunnels, then right to his ship.  
  
He started walking through the tunnels he had decided to go through. His ears were as aware as his eyes. He walked almost inaudibly. His shocker was out, ready for anything. Then, Flame heard a creak of metal, then footsteps coming his way. The sound was very clear to him. He shivered in fear, but knew not only would it be cowardly to run away, but also pointless. The tunnels of SS Anubis were completely bare, and there would be no possible way to hide.  
  
He simply stood his ground, tightened the grip on his gun, readied his finger for the trigger, and held his breath. Then he saw a lone patrol drone come around a corner in the tunnel. He and the drone both fired almost simultaneously. The drone, being shot by a jolt of electricity, lay down on the ground, dead. However, this only happened after a bullet scraped Flame's left shoulder.  
  
"Gah!" Flame held his left shoulder with his right hand, as it started to slightly bleed. It wasn't a big wound, but needless to say, something to leave a mark. He carefully walked over to the drone, lying on the ground, uncovered his shoulder and picked up the drones ammo with his right hand. As Flame walked past the dead bug, he slightly murmured under his breath, "Thanks for the ammo."  
  
Blade realized the gunshot the drone fired at him would probably attract attention, and soon drones would see the drone he killed, laying on the floor. That made him quicken his pace, yet keep silent.  
  
Finally, when he exited the tunnel, he found himself in a small room with some crates stacked up on each other. When he was about to pass through, he heard a group of footsteps, undoubtedly a troop of drones that had found the body of the bug he killed. He quickly climbed up the crates, and waited for the drones to pass by him. As the small group went in the room, he held his breath and kept completely motionless. One of the drones at the rear, however, saw Flame in the corner of its eye. Flame, noticing this, quickly pointed his shocker at it and gave it a jolt. In spite of how silent the shocker is, the other drones noticed their comrade's fate and realized Flame's presence, too. Before they could even completely turn around, they were on the ground, electrocuted. Since that was his last bit of shocker ammo, he threw it on the ground by the drones, almost to show the death as a mark of his doing.  
  
At long last, Flame met the last door to the power room. He took a deep slow breath, savoring it, thinking it may be his last. As he slowly exhaled, he took out his machine gun, and slowly opened the door.  
  
Running, gun blazing, he only focused on the other side of the room, where he could escape. He was too distracted by that, and the sound of his guns to hear or see or feel anything else that was happening. The door came closer and closer, until he was finally out of the room.  
  
Not to his surprise drones followed him in the tunnel. Yet again, he was not distracted by them, and rapidly fired behind him, not caring whether he successfully hit his targets or not. It seemed to go on forever, but at long last, he found his ship, and quickly dove in it. As fast as he could, he engaged it in set off, and then flew it as fast and as far away from the SS Anubis as he could.  
  
The drones in the vessel walked away, then boarded other ships to chase him, knowing perfectly well what would happen if he told others of what was going on in SS Anubis.  
  
Flame put the ship on autopilot, then pressed a button on the ship's control panel.  
  
A sharp and high-pitched beep came.  
  
"Come on Jeff, dire emergency. Answer."  
  
"Hello? Flame is that you? Got any good news?"  
  
"None. Look, I don't know what's going to happen to me, but SS Anubis is rein habited, and that' a fact. Spread the word, and get the rebellion started again. Inform the Jet Force Gemini too..."  
  
"-What's going on?"  
  
"Doesn't matter. Mizar and his drones are back..."  
  
"Flame?! What's going on?! Flame?"  
  
Flame had not came out of SS Anubis unscratched. Blood showed on his vest, and it was obvious that he was shot numerous times. Flame started to feel weak, then, as things began to dim, his head slowly fell onto the control panel of his ship, and the last thing he saw was the alarm signal by his ship that enemy fire was heading towards him. Then everything went dark, as his ship drifted on autopilot into the unknown... 


	4. The Ichor Base

Chapter 3: The Rebellion's Awakening  
  
On the planet Rith Essa, an adult tribal stood next to the door of the deserted tribal mines. His name was Ish, a devoted member of the abandoned Rebellion.  
  
"Um.Ish." a robotic voice sounded behind him.  
  
"Yeah, Jeff?" Ishboo turned to see his AI companion, Jeff, flying towards him.  
  
"There's a big problem. I don't know exactly where to begin, but there's an emergency."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The SS Anubis."  
  
"What do mean.?"  
  
"Well, I just gained news by someone I know, that it's been rein habited."  
  
"You mean drones? And." Ish paused, as his expression turned sullen with realization.  
  
".Mizar?" Jeff finished his sentence. "Yes, 'fraid so, Mizar seems to have returned." Jeff said.  
  
"What.but.how." Ish looked at the ground, feeling painful memories of his family's fate by Mizar.  
  
"There's no time for memories, Ish, we have to hurry. We need to warn others before it's too late." Jeff said in a hasty voice.  
  
"Yeah, I'll start at Goldwood, and get the rebellion started again. You check the Ichor rebellion base and use the patrol cameras to see the status on Ichor. We'll meet in Ichor, hopefully with the rebellion started again." Ish ordered.  
  
"Right." Jeff confirmed.  
  
Ish went to his ship and set out Goldwood, while Jeff flew into his small, AI space vehicle and blasted off. As Jeff was going to Ichor, he tried contacting Flame's ship. As Jeff expected, there was no answer.  
  
Jeff's ship landed on an empty surface of Ichor, where Ichor's drone military base wasn't even in sight of far distance. Jeff flew out of his vehicle and hovered over land, then shot at the ground several times. In moments, a door in the ground opened, allowing Jeff to go in. Jeff went through the door, entering the long abandoned rebellion base.  
  
Jeff passed monitors and chairs through a tunnel, small and narrow, yet big enough to drive a car through. The tunnel was made of walls of metal, and if someone hit the walls or ceiling, the echo would carry out through the whole place. He finally found what he was looking for; some monitors with a sign next to them saying: PATROL CAMERAS. Jeff quickly turned the monitors on and studied them.  
  
"Hmmm.nothing on Camera 1, 2, or 5." Jeff murmured to himself. "Wait.what's that?" Jeff went closer to the monitors, trying to make out what he was seeing. "Drones! Patrol drones! These are only cameras on the perimeter of the base, but I still see them! Flame was right!" Jeff's eyes quickly shifted to different monitors. "Wait.Camera 1 is getting something.oh.my." he stared at the screen almost mesmerized. "I can't believe it. I don't believe it." Jeff blinked several times, then backed away from the monitor in terror, for Camera 1 was showing a group of drones leading enslaved tribals into the base.  
  
"Hey, Jeff, great news!" Ish's voice went through Jeff's built in phone.  
  
"I could use some." Jeff replied.  
  
"I got some old rebellion members!" he excitedly shouted.  
  
"Great! How many?"  
  
"Not as many as I hoped, but still some." Ish said.  
  
"Great. Try calling the Jet Force Gemini team, too. This would definitely require them."  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Oh, yeah, Ish." Jeff looked back at Monitor 1.  
  
"Yeah?" Ish inquired  
  
"Um.never mind." Jeff hesitated to tell him the brutal truth.  
  
"Okay then. I'll see you back at Ichor."  
  
Jeff ended the conversation there. Ish had already suffered enough by slave labor of tribals. Although Jeff knew that avoiding telling Ish would only delay the inevitable, he still couldn't bare to say it.  
  
Jeff figured while he had time to spare, he would try to contact Flame once again. He tapped into his built in phone, but not to his surprise, there was no answer. Jeff flew threw the tunnel, to a monitor showing a general map of the explored territory in the solar system. Jeff looked at SS Anubis, and tried to figure the possibilities of where Flame may be. However, in a short amount of time, Jeff realized he had way too little information of Flame's circumstances, and quickly gave up. 


End file.
